Our Little Secret
by silverwings1986
Summary: What if the Cullens weren’t the first vampires Bella met? Well thirteen years earlier Bella met Marcus, of the Volturi. I’m not good at summaries. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry Bella

"Hurry Bella!" my friend Lucinda yelled to me as we ran out of the gate of the manor.

I ran behind her as hard as my six year old legs could take me. I was already tired but it was worth it since there is nothing to do in Phoenix. The only thing that there is to do around here is getting into trouble. That's why Lucinda and I snuck into the old abandon manor to begin with.

There was a small window to the basement that was just big enough for us to slip into. We went upstairs to investigate but we didn't find much inside. There was an old ballroom covered in dust. The roof had large cracks in it, moss filling them. There were about twenty bedrooms, some whose beds were broken or balancing on one leg, some had no beds at all. There was a kitchen with cabinets hanging off its hinges. I opened one and the cabinet broke off. There were a lot of jars full of all kinds of strange things. We opened them, which let out a foul smell. We left the kitchen as soon I opened it.

We were about to leave hopelessly disappointed when I noticed a room we were passing. It had been cleaned out completely. In the middle of the room laid eleven chains that were stuck into the ground. I pulled on one to see if it would come loose. It didn't. I then noticed how new the chains were. _That's strange._ I thought to myself. _Why are there new chains in a place like this? Why are they here at all?_

"Hey!" I heard someone yell at us. I didn't look to see who it was. All I knew was Lucinda and I had to get out; now. We ran back into the basement and crawled out of the window.

We finally stopped outside of my house. "That was close huh Bella?!" Lucinda gasped.

"Yeah! Do you think that person knows who we are?" I asked. If' he did we could be in some _big_ trouble.

"Why was that person even there?" I wondered to myself out loud. "It may have been the person who bought the manor." Lucinda responded.

I gaped at her. "What?"

"Didn't you know?" she asked. "The manor was bought off by some kind of scientist. I don't know much about it."

"Well it's no wonder why someone yelled at us!" I yelled. "We broke into their house!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Lucinda said panicking. I sighed. This is bad. This is really bad. We shouldn't have gone in; but my curiosity got the better of me. It still is.

"I want to know what those chains are for." I said.

"No! No! No way!" Lucinda yelled. "We are not going back!" I knew she would refuse. Lucinda was a risk taker but not that much of a risk taker.

"Then I'll go by myself." I simply responded.

"No you are not!" Lucinda yelled.

"Either you come with me or I'm going to go by myself." Either way I was going.

"If you go I'll tell your mom what you're doing!" she threatened.

"If you do I'll tell your mom you snuck in with me today!" I knew she didn't want that. Her mom was scary. I didn't like threatening her but I couldn't let Lucinda get in my way.

"Fine! Do what you want! I'm going home!" Lucinda stormed off.

_Alright then._ I thought to myself. _I'll go tonight. No one should be there and I'll be able to figure out what the chains are for._

I knew it was dangerous and that I shouldn't but my curiosity was beating those fears away and just made me excited.

"This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped in through the window to the basement that I came through last time

I slipped in through the window to the basement that I came through last time. I snuck upstairs, shining my flashlight on the floor so no one would see it and I wouldn't trip. It was kind of scary being in the manor by myself but it was fun at the same time. I couldn't keep myself from wondering what the chains were for or what else I would find. Crazy ideas flowed through my mind as I looked for the room.

It took only a few minutes before I could find the room again. When I walked in I saw that the chains haven't changed. I shined my flashlight around the room to see if anything else was different. I swept the light over the walls and noticed a table. It was covered in a white sheet that reached the floor. I got closer and noticed many shiny objects. There was a small knife that looked like one of those ones in doctor movies. There were needles too; some had some kind of fluid inside while some were empty. There were a lot of papers on the table too. I picked one up that said, _"Immortality: Experiment One"._ Under that it said:

What we have observed:

The subject claims it's name is Marcus.

The subject shows no cooperation.

The subject shows no legend sensitivities.

The subject shows sensitivity to lighters, torches, and anything else that produces flame.

The subject can be controlled with lack of feeding (Blood).

_It? What is it?_ I though to myself. I understood none of this. _What is this experiment suppose to do anyway?_ Nothing about it seemed normal.

"What could be controlled with lack of blood?" I thought to myself out loud.

I placed the papers back in its place when I heard something. Footsteps. Footsteps coming this way and fast. I look towards the door. I wouldn't be able to make it out in time. I felt myself panic and without thinking I jumped under the table. I heard the door to the room open and watched, from under the table, as four pairs of feet walked in, one posing something that looked like it was on a trolley. The four pairs of feet surrounded the object, dragging it to the center of the room. I heard the prying of wood and the quick movement of chains.

"Now listen closely." One of them said. I recognized the voice as the person from this afternoon. "These chains are linked to an electronic device in the other room. If you try to break the chains you will burst into flame. Understood?"

There was no response.

"You know this could go a whole lot easier if you just tell us what we want to know." Another voice said. This was voice was deep and scary.

Still no one responded.

"Fine." An angry voice spat. "We have plenty of time. You will just have to suffer until you tell us what we want."

"Everyone. Go home." The last voice said. This one sounded more like a leader then any of the others.

I listened carefully as the footsteps made their way towards the door.

"Just know this." Leader voice called back. "In the end you will tell us what we want _vampire_." The door closed.

_Vampire?_ I felt my heart skip a beat. It's insane. It's impossible. It's crazy… It's scary. I want to go home!

"Who's there?" some one called. I stayed very still, holding my breath.

It wasn't past voice, scary voice, angry voice, or leader voice. This one was different. It sounded old. Very old. _What should I do?_

"Come out from under that table. Now." The old voice demanded.

_He knows I'm under here. I'm going to be in so much trouble. I should have listened to Lucinda._ I thought to my self. I kept my breath held and climbed out backwards out from under the table.

I turned around letting my apology flow. "I'm really sorry! I promise I won't do it again! I-" I stopped and gasped at the sight in front of me. My feet felt like they were a thousand pounds each. My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head from this sight.

"Holy crow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you

"Who are you?" the pale, dark hair man before me asked.

Both of his arms and legs were bound by individual chains. One chain was tight around his waist and another tightly across his chest. One chain pined his shoulders down and another stretched across his neck, which made me wonder how he could even breathe to talk. Two chains were attached cress crossed over his body. The last went straight across him. _So those were what those chains were for…_

"I said who are you?" the man said, his voice demanding.

I just stared at him dumbfounded. My heart welled up as if it was going to explode. _Vampire. Vampire. Vampire._ I just kept repeating that impossible word in my head until it finally sunk in. _What should I do?_ I thought to myself. _That's a stupid question!_ I turned around and ran back to the basement. _I'm never going to come back here again!_

-x-

I sat in my desk, waiting for class to start. This was a hell of a way to start my day. I couldn't get to sleep last night, because I snuck out last night I didn't do my homework, and we are getting a new teacher today; Mr. Meyer. And on top of all that Lucinda wouldn't shut up.

"I can't believe you snuck into the manor again! Have you completely lost your mind?! Did they see you?! Did your mom catch you?! Did you tell your mom?! If you did she'll call my mom!" Lucinda was going on and on.

"Lucinda," I sighed. "In that order: I did so get over it. Maybe but I'm not completely sure yet. I don't think they saw me. No, my mom didn't catch me. No, I didn't tell my mom so you don't have to worry about yours."

I didn't tell her about the vampire. I didn't think it would be good if I did so. I doubted she would believe me even if I did tell her. But I did feel bad for the vampire. The way those scientist had him chained down looked horrible; and I ran away from him. He must be in so much pain if they are really depriving him of blood like the paper said they would do to control him. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if he's a vampire or human. He still has a life. A strange life but a life none the less. He shouldn't be treated like this… I know what I'm going to do.

Lucinda sat down next to me, still mad. A kid ran into the class room at jumped into one of the empty desk. "He's coming!" he said. Everyone has been waiting for him. Everyone was waiting to suck up to him that is. It was pathetic how people try to make the teacher like them instead of coming and doing the work. It was such a waist of time and annoying as hell.

The door opened and a professional looking man walked in. his hair was brown, along with his eyes. He looked over the whole class, stopping when his eyes fell on Lucinda and me. Do we know him?

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Meyer. I'll be your new teacher." Past voice! Lucinda stiffened in her chair; now recognizing the voice. _If he realizes we were the ones that were in the manor; we're dead!_

_Oh boy!_

-x-

When the bell for us to go home rang Lucinda and I jumped out our seats, but not fast enough.

"Bella. Lucinda. Come up to my desk for a minute." Mr. Meyer called to us.

Lucinda and I stiffly walked up to the desk. _We're dead! We're dead! We're so dead!_

"Is something wrong?" I asked Mr. Meyer, trying to keep my voice casual. He didn't answer me. He stared at us for a few minutes. It dawned on me that calling our moms wasn't the worse he could do. What if he knows that I know about the vampire? What will he do then?

"I noticed that I didn't have either one of your homework assignments." He finally said.

_Oh dear god! I was scared over nothing!_ "Y- yes. We were really tired yesterday and crashed the minute we got home so we didn't get to it." I lamely lied.

Mr. Meyer nodded his head, a small smile coming across his face. "Yes; I understand how that is. How about I let you two do the assignment tonight and you can give it to me tomorrow. I'll give you both half credit."

"Yes! Yes, thank you so much Mr. Meyer!" Lucinda said, pulling my arm. "Come on Bella!"

I followed her out the school and started walking home. "Wow! That was close!" Lucinda yelled. As we made are way to her house.

"I know right? I was so sure he would recognize us." Actually I know he recognized us. There was no doubt in my mind, but I'll worry about Mr. Meyer later. Right now I have something I have to do. "Hey Lucinda. I'm not coming to your house today. Alone."

"What? What do you have to do that I can't come with you?" Lucinda wined. She hated when I left her out of things but what was I going to do? I had to do this by myself.

"I have some things I have to do for my mom. Take out the trash, get the laundry, and stuff like that."

Lucinda wrinkled her nose. "Alright then. See you later." Lucinda took off in the direction of her house.

I walked into the direction of "Sara's Pet Store". The thing I was planning to do made me feel sick. But I have to help the vampire. As strange as it sounded I had to help him. It just wasn't right.

"This is going to be nasty."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the door to them room where the vampire was kept, clutching the box in my arms

I stared at the door to them room where the vampire was kept, clutching the box in my arms. It was 1am; the scientist left about half an hour ago so all I had to do was walk into the room. But what if the vampire gets loose? What if he's _really_ thirsty? What if he's mad that I ran away the last time I saw him?

I started to have my doubts about going in; but then I remembered why I was here. They were hurting it. They were starving it. That's not right. That's horrible, even to do to a vampire. It's still horrible. I held my breath and slowly opened the door.

"I was wondering when you would come in. I could smell you standing out there." The vampire said staring at me. I gasped when I saw how dark his eyes were. They were black. I started to turn to run away again but I stopped myself. I had to stay. I had to help. I forced my body to start moving towards the vampire.

"H- hell- hello…" I choked out my greeting. I felt so stupid. I need to calm down.

"I didn't think I would see you again." The vampire said. "I'm surprise." He didn't look surprised. He actually looked… bored.

"I- I'm sorry… I… Didn't mean to… to run off… like that… Mr…."

"Marcus." The vampire said. "My name is Marcus. And you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan." I answered. _Moron! Don't give him your name!_

"Well Bella Swan. You are a very stupid little girl."

"What?" I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You know there is a vampire here that can kill you and dangerous men here that can hurt and yet you still come back here." Marcus explained matter-a-factly.

He's right. I am stupid. I placed the box down next to my feet and examined the chains. They looked strong enough to keep him down. And if he tries to break them he'll burn to death. There is no way he can hurt me.

"What's that?" Marcus suddenly asked, eyeing the box next to my feet.

"They don't give you blood do they? They are trying to control you with that aren't they?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

Marcus just stared at me for a minute as if trying to read my mind. "No they don't. So what?"

"I want to help."

Marcus eyed me suspiciously. "Why?" he demanded. "Why would you help a vampire?"

"Because what they are doing to you is wrong. It doesn't matter if you're a human or a vampire. It's still wrong. So I want to help." That was the only explanation I had. All he had to do was trust it.

"And how do you think you can help me?" he asked, still seeming to be suspicious of me.

"I'm going to feed you." I answered. I opened the box and pulled out a little black rabbit. It squirmed in my arms, trying to get loose.

Marcus stared at the rabbit, then at me, then at the rabbit again. I held the rabbit close to my chest. I could feel its heart beat beating in my hand. The poor little rabbit didn't know what was coming.

"This is all I'm capable of bring." I said looking at the rabbit. I was afraid that Marcus wouldn't want the rabbit. Then what could I give him? I couldn't bring anything else. Anything else would make noise and let people know I was in the house.

"Hold it out." Marcus suddenly said.

I held the rabbit out to him, making sure not to get too close. Marcus leaned over and bit into the rabbit's stomach. The rabbit squirmed violently; I had to tighten my grip on its legs. Soon the rabbit stopped squirming and Marcus moved away from the rabbit, blood dripping down his chin. The feeling of light headiness swept over me. I bent down, holding my nose.

"What? You can't stand the sight of blood?" Marcus asked, his voice almost mocking.

"No!" I said defensively, getting back to my feet. "I just can't stand the smell."

"Smell? Humans can't smell blood." Marcus said.

"Well I can and it smells yucky." I said, stomping my foot.

The corner of Marcus's mouth looked like it turned up a bit, but if it did it was gone in a flash.

"I believe you should leave. It's getting later and I believe you humans have to sleep at this time." Marcus said.

He was right. "Ok." I said. "I'll bring you another rabbit tomorrow night."

Marcus stared at me. "You're coming back?"

"Yes. Someone needs to give you blood." I answered, picking up the box that now held the dead rabbit.

Marcus just stared at me for what felt like hours. "Alright." He finally said. "But before you leave come wipe the blood off my face. If there is blood on my face the scientist will know that I was able to get blood and will stay around to make sure I didn't do it again, which will make it impossible for you to bring another rabbit."

I felt my body stiffen. I didn't want to get that close to his mouth. That close to his teeth. But what he said was true. If I left any evidence that I was there not only would I be putting myself in danger but Marcus as well.

"Don't worry." Marcus reassured me. "I promise that I won't bite you. I _need _you alive now."

I sucked in some air and walked closer to Marcus. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of tissue and slowly wiped the blood off his face, holding my nose shut. When I finished wiping off the blood I tossed the tissue into the box with the rabbit.

"Okay." I said, letting out my breath. I picked up the box and took one last look at Marcus. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Good night Bella Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

For the last five weeks I did the same thing

For the last five weeks I did the same thing. I went to school. Then to "Sara's Pet Shop" to get a rabbit. Then to the manor to feed Marcus. Marcus and I never spoke to each other when I came to feed him. He would just take the rabbits blood as I held it still and I would wipe his chin and leave. He never seemed to want to talk to me but I always had the urge to say something to him but never do. It was my curiosity and fear mixed together.

It was Friday now and I was walking out of the school with Lucinda. "Want to come sleep over at my house tonight?" Lucinda asked me.

"No. I have things I need to do." Like feed a vampire, but I wasn't about to tell her about that.

Lucinda stopped walking and glared at me. "Why? You never want to do anything with me anymore. You always say you have things you need to do and that you have to do it alone. Why?" It was true. Ever since I started going to see Marcus. But it took a lot of my time to get the rabbits and sneak into the the manor without any of the scientist seeing me and the time that I'm not with him I have to sleep. But I wasn't surprised with the way Lucinda was acting. I knew that this would change my life in different ways no matter how big or how small.

"Because I have things to do." I said. "Bye!" I ran off to "Sara's Pet Shop", leaving Lucinda dumbfounded.

I walked into the store, Sara immediately seeing me and walked over.

"Here for a rabbit?" Sara asked.

"Yes. As always." I replied.

Sara grabbed a box off the table and pulled out a little gray rabbit. "How's this one?"

"It's cute. It's perfect." I said, handing her my money, which was running low so I'd have to figure out what to do about that.

"Take care of that one." Sara called to me as I left the store. I hade her convinced that I was finding families out of town to take the rabbits and give them a good home. She thought I was an angel for it. If she knew what I was really doing with them I couldn't imagine what she would think of me.

_Now I just have to wait._

-x-

I held the squirming rabbit in my hands as Marcus drained it of blood. I held my breath as soon as he pulled his mouth away from it, tossing it in the box. I pulled the tissue out of my pocket and wiped his mouth and tossed it in the box with the rabbit.

"What is your world like?" Marcus asked so suddenly it made me jump. It was the first time in a long time that he spoke to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was a vampire my whole life. I was never human. What is it like?"

I suddenly felt dumb. How was I going to explain being human?

"Um… It's not that interesting. At least not around here. I go to school, take my classes, play with my friends, and go home to my mother. Then I come here. The thing is there is never anything to do but get into trouble. I guess that's how I met you. I snuck in here because I was bored. The truth is my life wasn't interesting at all until I met you. I mean it's not everyday that you meet a vampire and you spend all your time with that vampire." I tried explain how life as a human but the truth of it all is its boring.

"What is _that_ like? What is your school like? Your classes? Your friends? Your mother?" Marcus asked, seeming bored and interested at the same time. It was surprising to think that a vampire was interested about the lives of humans. But I told him anyway. I told him about what my school looked like. I told him about all of my classes; I didn't tell him about Mr. Meyer, afraid that he would tell me to stop coming. I told him about Lucinda and the different games she and me would play. I even told him about Renee and how childish she is and how it was like I was the mother. I knew I shouldn't have been telling him all this but once I started I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry." Marcus suddenly said. I was taken aback. I couldn't think of what it was he could be apologizing for.

"For what?" I asked.

"I've been keeping you away from your friend Lucinda. I've started a rift in your relationship with her haven't I?" he asked.

I had to consider my words carefully before I answered him. "It's true that Lucinda and I have been spending less and less time with each other now that I've been coming here but I choose to come here. I choose to leave Lucinda after school and bring rabbits to you. It's what I choose."

"Don't you find your choice foolish?" Marcus asked.

"Wh- what?" I didn't understand his question.

"You had a normal, and as you said "boring", life that you at some level enjoyed with your mother and friends but it's all falling apart now that you are helping a vampire, which is also a little reckless." He explained.

"Well I like being reckless." I said defensively.

Marcus's chest moved as if he was laughing at what I said. "Well I need you to be reckless if I'm going to be fed."

"That's right." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

Marcus lifted his hand up as far as he could, which was just above his waist. "Come here Bella."

I stared at his hand, unsure of what I should do. _It will be okay, _I told myself. _He's not going to hurt me. He needs me._

I walked over to him and carefully placed my hand in his. My body jolt as I touched his hand. Whenever I fed him or wiped his mouth I always made sure I never touched his skin. It was so cold.

Marcus wrapped his cold fingers around my hand and then I felt something sold fall into my hand.

"I had this in my pocket. I want you to have it Bella." Marcus said, releasing my hand. I removed my hand from his and looked to see what he dropped in my hand. It was a Star of Udolpho Pendant. It was silver with purple jewels embedded into it. _It's so pretty_, I thought to myself, feeling my face grow warm.

"I know it's a strange thing to give to a six year old girl but I want you to have that Bella." Marcus said.

"Thank you." I said, tucking it into my pocket so I wouldn't lose it.

"It's getting late Bella." Marcus suddenly said. It must be close to 3am and I was feeling tired but I didn't want to leave.

"Go home. Bella." Marcus said. "You can com back tomorrow just remember its Saturday then and you need to be extra careful when coming here."

"Okay." I replied, yawning. I picked up the box with the rabbit in it and turned to the door.

"Good night Bella." Marcus called to me.

"Good morning Marcus."


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, wake up

"Bella, wake up. It's 4:15pm." I heard Renee's voice calling to from the other side of the sheets.

"I'm nocturnal." I muttered, pulling the covers tighter over my head. I wanted to go back to sleep for at least five more hours. But I can't. "Sara's Pet Shop" closes at 8:30 and I wouldn't be able to get the rabbit if I waited that long. I forced my body up in a sitting position, keeping the covers over my head.

"Come on Bella. Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked.

"I can't sleep at night." It was the truth. I had to be with Marcus then and sleep during the day.

"That explains it. You're teachers called and said you've been falling asleep in class." Renee said concerned. "Still, it's not normal for a six year old girl to have this bad of a sleeping problem. Maybe I should take you to the doctor and he can give you something for it."

"No, no." I said. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Yes, yes." Renee said. "It's not good for someone your size to have sleeping problems." Renee pulled the covers off my head.

I jumped back, shoving my face into my pillow. "Ow! That's too bright!"

Renee sighed. "Come on Bella. Get dress and let's get to the doctor." Renee turned and walked out my room to make the appointment.

-x-

"Now stick out your tongue." Dr. Stine instructed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, just not the way he wanted me too. Dr. Stine chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Bella. Don't you want me to help you?" he asked.

"I don't need help." I told him. "I just haven't been getting enough sleep."

"But a child your size shouldn't be having these problems." Mr. Stine replied, writing something down. "Someday we can change that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Someday we'll make it so no one will need sleep." Dr. Stine said, handing me a piece of paper. "That will be enough to help you sleep for a week."

"But how are you going to make it so no one will need to sleep?" I wanted to know more. If there was a way to make it so I wouldn't need sleep then I'll be able to go see Marcus more.

"If you take the medicine to help you sleep then I'll tell you." Dr. Stine said, leading me to the waiting room where Renee was waiting for me.

_Like I'm really going to take the medicine!_

-x-

_8:27! I won't make it in time!_

I ran down the street, trying to force my little six year old legs to go faster. If I didn't get to the pet shop before it closes I won't be able to get the rabbit and Marcus won't get the blood he needs.

I turned the corner, three blocks down from the pet store, and felt myself bounce back. I looked up to see Mr. Meyer starring down at me.

"Mr…. Mr. Meyer." I stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't see you." He said, helping me up from the ground. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"S- Sara's Pet Store." I answered him.

Mr. Meyer looked at his watch. "It's 8:30." He said.

"Oh no!" I gasped. What am I going to do? Marcus isn't going to get the blood he needs now.

"Come with me." Mr. Meyer said, pulling me in the direction of the pet store. We ran up to it as soon as Sara was putting the closed sign up.

"Sara!' I yelled to her.

Sara turned around startled. "Oh, Bella. I was wondering where you were today when you didn't come for the rabbit."

"Sorry. I had to go to the doctor." I explained.

"Nothing serious I hope." She turned her attention to Mr. Meyer. "Who's this?" she asked.

"My name is Mr. Meyer. I'm Bella's teacher. I ran into and brought her here to see if it was okay for her to get what she needed even though you are closing down for the day. Is it okay?" Mr. Meyer asked.

"Actually when Bella didn't come here for the rabbit I just put it in a box and was going to bring it to her house." She said, gesturing to the box by her feet. She opened the box and pulled out an albino rabbit. I was white with red eyes. "Do you think you can find a place for this one?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I know just what to do with it." I handed her the money and took the rabbit.

"This one? Have had others Bella?" Mr. Meyer asked.

"Yes." Sara answered for me. "She's been finding them adoptive homes outside of town."

"Oh, that's very nice." Mr. Meyer said.

"Yes it is." Sara said, turning to me. "Would you like me to give you a ride home Bella?"

"No thank you. I'd like to walk. I need the exercise." I answered. If Sara took me home with the rabbit I would have to explain the rabbit to my mom then Sara would start wondering and everything would turn into a big mess.

"Thank you anyway." I turned around, with the rabbit in my arms and took off.

-x-

I walked into the room. "I brought food!" I called to Marcus.

Marcus looked up at me, his expression panicked. "Shh! Bella; leave! They're still here!" It took me a minute for it to sink in. the scientist are still in the manor. I started to turn to leave but then remembered the rabbit in my arms and turned back around.

"This will only take a minute." I said running up to him with the rabbit.

"No. Bella. You have to leave." Marcus hissed.

"And you need to take this strange looking rabbit's blood." I said, holding it out to him.

Marcus looked at the rabbit, then me, then the rabbit again. Marcus sighed. "Alright. But we have to hurry." And with that he bit into the rabbit's stomach. The rabbit bend in squirm in my hands trying to break free when I heard something.

I looked in the direction of the door and listened carefully at the sound. Footsteps. Coming this way.

The rabbit suddenly jerked backwards and flew out my hands. Blood dripped from its stomach as it started to hop away.

"Catch it!" Marcus yelled. I chased after the rabbit but it kept dodging me. The rabbit suddenly turned around and hopped out the door. The footsteps stopped.

"Oh, no." I gasped, starring at the door.

"A rabbit?" I heard Leader voice say.

"I've seen this rabbit before." A voice I recognized as Mr. Meyer said.

The footsteps suddenly quickened and got louder. I turned to Marcus, who was starring at me in horror. Blood was still dripping from his chin. I reached over with a tissue to wipe the blood off.

"There is no time for that!" Marcus hissed. "You have to hide! Now!"

I picked up the box I had carried the rabbit in and crawled under the table that I hid under when I first saw Marcus.

The sound of footsteps entered the room and walked over towards Marcus.

"Now vampire." Mr. Meyer growled at him in anger. "Where is Bella?"


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

The one that they called Meyer glared down at me, eyeing the blood on my chin.

"Now Vampire." he growled at me. "Where is Bella?" If my heart could beat I'm sure it would have skipped one. _How?_ I thought. _How could he know about Bella?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying to keep my eyes from wondering to the table.

"The little girl." Meyer said. "The one that brought this to you." he dropped the white rabbit in front of me, it now dead. "This is why isn't it?" Meyer went on. "This is why you haven't been getting weaker; why you won't tell us what you know. It's because she was feeding you. How long? How long has she been feeding you? Why? What did you do to her to make her feed you? How did you hurt her?"

"I would never hurt her!" I yelled, realizing to late my mistake. I just revealed that she was the one helping me.

Meyer stared at me for a moment before he continued speaking. "From how those chains are placed around your body you wouldn't be able to lift your arms past your waist and you wouldn't be able to bend your body no more the two inches so there is no way you can lift the rabbit to your mouth to take its blood. This means that Bella would have to hold the rabbit up for you in order for you to take its blood."

Meyer pressed his fingers into the rabbit's body. "Well," he said. "This rabbit's body is still warm which means you didn't get to much blood from it which means…" he paused, looking at me with a sadistic smile on his face. "That Bella is still here."

He turned from me and his companions and started walking around the room. "Where are you Bella?" he called. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He suddenly stopped in front of the table.

"You know," Meyer went on, lingering by the table. "Bella is a very good student, a very smart student. I should know, I'm her teacher. So I just can't think of why she would involve herself with you."

_Her teacher! She never said anything about him! But then how could she have known about him?_ My skin suddenly felt like something was crawling on it. To think that this man preys on children every morning. To think he preyed on _her_ every morning. It was enough to make me sick.

"Why do you think such a smart little girl would involve herself with you?" Meyer asked.

"Sometimes doing what someone think is right isn't always the smartest thing." I answered. And it was true. For some reason or another Bella thinks it's right to help me. And that isn't smart. She's just a child. She should be protected, not put in dangerous situations.

"Is that what you think vampire." he asked, griping the side of the table. "What do you think Bella?!" he flipped the table onto its side.

Bella was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

I snuck out the room while the scientists were focusing on Marcus

I snuck out the room while the scientists were focusing on Marcus. _I messed up! I should have listened to Marcus! He's going to be killed now because of me!_ I ran down the hall and ducked into a room seven rooms down from Marcus's.

I looked around the room, looking for a place to hide when I spotted a desk and a machine sitting on it. I approached the desk and took a closer look. There was a small screen on it with buttons with numbers on them below it. It looked almost like a calculator. Printed above it was the word: Chains. _The chains!_

I started quickly looking through papers, looking for anything that could tell me how to work the thing. I looked through them quickly, desperate to find anything that could make the chains let Marcus go.

I began to lose hope in finding what I was looking for when a paper with the word chains on the top of it caught my eye. I picked up and examined it.

CHAINS

1…………………………. 543364… Flame 663066… Open

2…………………………. 526373… Flame 856352… Open

3…………………………. 546745… Open 634275… Flame

4…………………………. 214256… Flame 232566… Open

5…………………………. 740693… Open 863569… Flame

6…………………………. 857465… Open 736575… Flame

7…………………………. 693420… Open 854756… Flame

8…………………………. 634520… Flame 570534… Open

9…………………………. 332454… Flame 743425… Open

10………………………… 645378… 364569…

11………………………… 673627… 254645…

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _I was practically screaming in my head_. This was it! This is what will save Marcus… or kill him if put in wrong. But this is it!_ I quickly folded up the paper and stuck into my pocket. I walked over to the door, cautiously looking out. It didn't seem like anyone was out there. I began to step out when I heard screams. This wasn't the kind of screaming you would hear from someone who was scared to death. It was agonizing, painful, and horrible. It was unbearable! I shut my eyes and covered my ears, trying to make the screams go away. Trying to make the image of the person who was screaming go away. I knew without even going to see who it was.

Marcus.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was at the window to the basement. I didn't even remember leaving the room but there I was in the basement.

I opened the window and crawled out, running as fast as my six year old could go till I reached my house. I looked around trying to find my mom when I spotted a note. "Working today. See you in the morning." I realized then that I was completely unprotected.

I pulled the paper out of my pocket and felt a small wave of relief was over me; a very small wave. I could use this to get Marcus out of there. I just hope that Marcus is still alive tomorrow when I go to see him.

I smacked myself in the head._ What are you talking about Bella?!_ I yelled at myself. If you wait till tomorrow Marcus may not be alive anymore! I have to go do it now! I ran back to the front door and swung it open, slamming into something.

_I'm just not having a good day._ I looked towards the door and felt my heart stop.

"Hello Bella." Mr. Meyer smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

I griped my now singed side; glaring up at the man you started all of this.

"You know this could have all ended a long time ago if you just told us what we wanted to know." He said, smiling like he thought he was superior.

"I'll never tell you. There is nothing you can do that would make me tell someone like you." I growled.

"Oh, I think there is." He chuckled as if he made a big joke.

Then I smelled it. The familiar scent that greeted me every night. It was _her_ scent. And if the scent wasn't convincing enough, the one they called Meyer dragging a struggling Bella into the room was.

"No…" I breathed. Bella stopped struggling, her mouth hanging open in horror when she saw my burned side. She just stared at me, her eyes apologetic, before forcing her gaze on the man that just a few minutes ago was mocking me.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

-x-

**Bella POV**

"Dr. Stine!" I gasped, shocked to see him there.

"Hello my dear Bella. You seem to have found yourself in a bad spot. I mean really, however did you get involved in all this?" asked. His voice was cheery, like he was talking to an old friend.

"There is nothing to do here. I was bored so I broke in." I spat. Mr. Meyer tightened his grip on my arms as if telling to mind my manners.

chuckled. "There really isn't much for children to do here so breaking into houses must be the most exciting thing to do. You just chose the wrong one."

"Why? Why are you doing this to Marcus?" I demanded, ignoring Mr. Meyer's grip getting tighter.

"Marcus? You are on a name bases with the vampire?" he asked.

I just glared at him, wondering what was trying to do to Marcus.

"Well," started. "This morning when you came to see me in my office about your sleeping problem I told you that someday we were going to make it so no one will need to sleep ever again. That's what we are trying to do."

Dr. Stine walked over to me, bending down so he was at my level. "That's what a vampire is Bella. They never sleep. They never eat. They never age. They don't need anything us humans need except for the animals to get blood from. We want to know how that is possible. We want to be able to have that ever lasting life."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Think about it Bella." He went on. "Wouldn't you like to be a little girl forever, without a care in the world? Wouldn't you like that? If you can just get your friend "Marcus" to tell us how to do that we can make it so you will never have to grow up."

I jerked my face out of his hands and spat at him. "You're mean Dr. Stine! I would never do that to Marcus!"

frowned for a second then smiled again. "No you wouldn't do anything to hurt your vampire friend. Just like your vampire friend wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Dr. Stine turned back to Marcus. "Now vampire. We'll make a deal. If you tell us what we want to know then I can promise you that no harm will come to Bella. But if you don't well…" he nodded to Mr. Meyer.

Mr. Meyer moved one of my hands into the other. With his free hand he pulled out a small object. I didn't know what it was until he brought it down in front of my face. It was a big hunting knife.

Mr. Meyer chuckled. "You didn't get much from that rabbit. If you don't tell us then I'll spill Bella's blood and you can drink that up."

"No…" I heard Marcus breath. "No… Listen to me… I-"

"Don't tell them anything Marcus!" I yelled. Mr. Meyer slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Well "Marcus"?" Dr. Stine challenged.

Marcus looked at me, seeming helpless. I shook my head hard making it clear that he shouldn't tell him anything.

"No?" Dr. Stine asked. "Alright then." He turned to Mr. Meyer and nodded to him.

Mr. Meyer brought the knife to my face.


	10. Chapter 10

My body tensed as he brought the knife to my face

My body tensed as he brought the knife to my face. I felt as helpless as… well Marcus. I did the only thing I could do. Mr. Meyer yelled out, dropping the knife. I kicked him in the stomach making him release me.

"The little bitch bit me!" he yelled, holding his now bleeding hand_. Yeah! One for the vampire sidekick!_ I turned to the door making a break for the hall. I ran harder then I ever ran before, desperate to get to the room where the calculator machine was. When I reached the room I could hear loud heavy footsteps. I slammed the door, locking it. I looked around the room for anything that I could put against the door, because I knew that that lock wasn't going to keep him out for long. I ran over to the desk the machine was on and tried pushing it. I couldn't. My little six year old strength wasn't enough. _I could really use super human strength right about now._

There was suddenly a loud banging sound as the door started to rattle. I looked around the room for anything else that could be put against the door. There was none.

I backed up to the opposite was and ran as fast as I could into the desk. It bounced back as it slid forward. I went back to the wall and did it again, sliding so that it was only an inch away from the door. I backed into the wall again and threw myself as hard as I could into the desk. It hit the door with a loud thud. The banging on the door continued but it didn't rattle so much anymore.

I took out the piece of paper and turned to the calculator machine thing. I put in the codes that were next to the label "Open", careful not to put it in wrong. I opened nine of the chains and stopped at the last two. There were codes by ten and eleven but it didn't say which one was "Open" and which one was "Fire". If I put the wrong one in I could hurt Marcus. If I didn't hurry up then this would have been a wasted effort.

I looked at the codes next to number ten, trying to decide which one to do. I wasn't sure so I just winged it and put in the first code. Nothing happened, which I assumed was a good thing. I took a look as the codes next to number eleven and did the same thing; just put in the first code and hope that nothing happened. I suddenly heard an agonizing scream and realized I was wrong. I quickly punched in the second code. The screaming stopped.

I sighed, hoping _that_ was a good thing. The banging on the door continued. I wasn't that worried until I heard a loud crack. It took me a moment to realize that it was the door breaking.

I looked around the room in a panic and say what looked like some kind of air vent. I climbed up on top of the desk and struggled to pull the cover off. With a loud moan the metal broke off. I lifted myself up and climbed in. I loud snap indicated that Mr. Meyer broke the door. I started crawling trying to get away from the opening as he reached in to try and grab me. I turned around lightly and bit his hand as hard as could, making him pull it out of the vent.

I turned around a crawled till I got to another vent opening. I wasn't sure what room I was in but it beat staying in the vent. I kicked at the covering till I popped off and slid out of the vent.

"Welcome back." I hear Dr. Stine say behind me.

I looked around the room for anything I could use to defend myself. I gasped at not what was there but what wasn't there.

Marcus was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it Bella

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it Bella?" Dr. Stine asked, walking towards me. I tried to stand but twisted my ankle when I came out of the vent; so I settled with crawling.

"You let our vampire escape. That wasn't nice at all. That was very bad." he said, walking towards me still.

"You keeping him here like that was the thing that was bad." I said, trying to seem unafraid. That wasn't an easy task since I was desperately trying to drag myself away from him.

"Well that is your opinion on the matter." he said, his voice becoming scary as he reached into his pocket. "Bella. You could have been a little girl forever without a care in the world. All you had to do was make the vampire talk but you let him go. You let our chance of everlasting life go. Our chance for immortality." Dr. Stine pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding a object to his side in such a way that I couldn't see what it was.

"Now Bella." He continued. "What we are doing here. No one knows. No one would have allowed us. And no one must know. So…" he moved his had forward in my direction, making it so it was now possible for me to see the gun. "We have to tie up loose ends."

I felt my heart skip a beat. _This is it;_ I though to myself. _I'm happy that Marcus was at least able to escape._ I shut my eyes, ready for whatever was coming to me. I heard a small click and then… Nothing.

I opened my eyes to see Dr. Stine was gone. I looked quickly behind me, trying to find him. But he was nowhere.

I suddenly heard a loud thud and turned back around. Dr. Stine's neck was at a weird angle, his lifeless eyes staring at me in shock. _Holy crow!_

"Bella." I heard a voice behind me. I gave a small squeak and whipped around.

"Marcus!" I yelled, happy to see him. I moaned in horror when I saw his left arm. The skin was terribly burned. And it was all my fault. "I'm so sorry Marcus!" I cried.

"Shh." he said, patting my back. "It's not your fault. You were trying to help me. I'm completely grateful to you Bella."

"R- really?" I asked, surprised he was grateful even though I burned his arm.

"Yes, and we can discuss it more later. Right now we need to get somewhere safe. Somewhere where I can't be seen."

I thought for a moment. ""The River View". It's a small cliff over looking the river. It's pretty much hidden by trees."

"That will do." he said, lifting my up in his arms. "Close your eyes and hang on, okay?"

"Okay." I said, clutching the arm that wasn't burned. I suddenly felt a "hard wind" hit my face. if Marcus wasn't holding me I might have flown off. It suddenly stopped.

"Is this it?" Marcus asked. I slowly opened my eyes and saw we were at "The River View". That was fast. Very fast.

"Yes." I managed to choke out. Marcus put me down, carefully, overlooking the river. You couldn't see the road or anything from behind the trees. "Are you okay Marcus?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Marcus?" I looked at him and saw he was glaring at some of the trees. "What is it?"

I stared at the trees and saw what he saw.

**Marcus POV**

Meyer jumped from the tree, glaring at Bella.

How dare he come here? After he kidnapped Bella from her home. After putting a knife to Bella's face. After trying to hurt Bella; he has the nerve to come at here and glare at her like that!

He pulled the knife from his pocket and charged at Bella.

"Don't you dare!" I grabbed his arm, breaking it, making he drop the knife. The sound of his arm breaking made a sickening crack. I heard Bella behind us scream. I looked around to make sure she was okay. She was staring at Meyer's arm in horror.

Meyer jerked around so that he was on Bella's side. He kicked backwards.

"No!" I yelled as Bella, went flying into the river.


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

I cradled the unconscious human girl in my arms by the river, watching the smoke from Meyer's body rise from the cliff. He put all vampires to shame for his actions. And now Bella was in danger.

I was able to get all the water out of her lungs and she was breathing. But her body was so cold. She might have been colder then I was if that was possible. Now matter how much I called to her, no matter how much I shook her, she wouldn't wake up.

Her face and skin was pale, as if she was left outside for the whole winter. Her lips were a dark shade of blue, reminding me of the corpses that were drain of blood after I finished feasting on them. The only thing that confirmed that that wasn't the case was that I could feel the blood rushing through her veins and hear her little heart. Her little heart becoming softer and softer as hyperthermia spread through out her body.

It was sick to see her this way. To think that she was only a child, her life barely starting, and already her life was being taken away from her. It didn't matter to me with the other children I killed. They were just food to me. Something to be used then disposed of.

That's what I thought when I first saw Bella. I thought that I could use her somehow to get free and then kill her. But I was wrong. Instead I grew to care for Bella. Too much. But Bella was different. She was caring. She was brave. She was thoughtful. She was smart. And she was dieing in my arms.

I started to lose hope in waking her when a thought came to me.

It was horrible. It was wonderful.

It was a bad idea. It was a good idea.

I hated the idea. I loved the idea.

I was split into two sides. One side was the voice of reason telling me to forget the idea while the other was the voice of selfishness telling me to do it. I molded over both sides. The selfishness won.

I lifted Bella up, kissing her forehead lightly. Then her cheek. I moved to her neck, taking a deep breath.

_Meyer and Stine were right about one thing,_ I though to myself. _Bella will be a little girl forever._ I sank my teeth into Bella's cold but soft neck, dreading the three up coming days.


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

Bella finally opened her eyes. After three agonizing days she finally opened her eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered to her, trying not to alarm her. And not doing such a good job at it; she shot up looking every which way, her face panicked.

"It's okay Bella. You've been out for three days but you're safe." I tried to sound reassuring. I tried to make her feel that nothing was wrong. That nothing was different. But I knew that was impossible. I knew she could feel the difference. I knew she would figure out what she has become. I only wished I knew how she would react.

**Bella POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the river. It's roaring sounded almost deafening. The next thing I noticed was that I could smell everything; even the river. It was surprising how everything had such a strong odor. It was surprising how _everything _seemed clearer. The ground. The water. The plants. My skin. I never knew that my skin was so… white. It looked like I was made of stone. I turned to Marcus to ask what he thought I looked like when I noticed something. I looked at my hands, then at Marcus, then my hands again. It was the same.

I ran up to the edge of the water and looked at my reflection in the water. I looked like a porcelain doll. Everyone bit of my face looked like it was carved by angels. Or by a vampire.

Vampire. Me.

I suddenly got a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm a vampire. It wasn't that I thought that that was horrible for me. I didn't think that at all. But what about Renee and Lucinda? I couldn't go back to them like this. It was obvious I wasn't the same. I wanted to cry. Cry for my mother and friend. But I couldn't.

I turned to Marcus. "What do I do now?"

**Marcus POV**

It was almost shocking. Bella took to being a newly born vampire so well. It was especially strange for some one so young. It wasn't a normal thing. But the again Bella isn't a normal girl.

"What?" Her question took me by surprise.

"I can't go home to my mother like this." She said. I was stupid to not even think about her mother. I was too caught up in being selfish to think about her. I didn't even think about what Bella would do after I turned her. I didn't think of anything.

"You were going to die. I had to save you Bella." I slowly walked toward her, trying not to frighten her. "You can come away with me. We can leave all the bad things that happened here behind us. I'll give you everything you'll ever want and more." I knelt down so I was at her level. "I'll keep you safe."

Bella threw her arms around my neck as if her life depended on it. It did too. She was a new born vampire. She had no idea on how to act in order to keep ourselves alive and secret.

_Secret._ The sudden realization hit me. It was something I haven't thought of since it got here.

My brothers. What would they do to Bella if I brought her to Italy? I had a feeling they would find some reason to hurt her. To kill her if I took her there. _What should I do?_

The question was so stupid that I would have smacked myself in the head if I wasn't using my hands to hold Bella close to me. I simply won't take her there. We'll never go to Italy. I will never return to my brothers. I will keep Bella safe.

I scooped Bella into my arms and ran away from the river. Away from Phoenix. Away from everything that hurt us in the last few weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

It's been two months since Marcus took me away from Phoenix and to New Orleans. Since we've been here he's taken me to museums, gardens, supposedly haunted houses, and the best place in the world; the French Quarter. It was so busy. Everyone was so active. And different with their strange hair styles and body art. It made it easy to blend in with the crowd.

Another great thing about New Orleans that at night you could find mobs of street rats and stray dogs. It was good for us, to sustain our thirst when we couldn't find a run away or a homeless human.

"Let's go see if there is anything new!" I said to Marcus, running off towards the French Market. My favorite place to go was the French Market. You could find the most interesting things and the most unusual smells there.

I was running through the French Market when a sound made me stop in my tracks. I listened carefully and realized it was coming from an ally between an old museum and a restaurant. It was a light humming sound to a song my mom use to sing all the time.

I walked down the ally and found a very beautiful, light hair woman who was a little… messy. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had a small basket in front of her filled with daisies, tulips, and sunflowers.

"Hello…" I whispered, hoping not to frighten the woman. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello little girl. Would you like to buy some flowers?" she asked.

Her voice was like bells.

Like a lark.

Like Renee.

**Marcus POV**

I began to panic when I couldn't find Bella in the French Market. I hated it when she ran off like that. Even though she's a vampire now there may be other vampires around here. To have an immortal child in the world was something that was inexcusable, even if she was created by a Volturi member.

I was about to reach my breaking point when I heard her voice in an ally between the old museum and the restaurant. What is she doing there?

I walked down the ally to see Bella talking to a dirty but beautiful woman. From the look of this woman she was homeless, perfect to drink from. I looked at Bella to see if her face showed that was what she wanted. But it didn't it showed something else. It concerned me enough to use my extra ability to take a closer look.

The relationship Bella was forming towards this woman wasn't even close to having her for dinner. Bella liked her a lot. This woman reminded her of something. Something that she missed from her old life. Something she wanted from her old life.

A mother. This woman.

"There you are Bella." I said, acting like I just got there. No doubt Bella knew I was already there.

"Sorry Marcus. I got caught up looking at this woman's flowers." She said looking at the woman, not even looking at the flowers.

The woman looked up at me, smiling kindly. "I'm sorry if I distracted her."

"It's not a problem." I said, picking up some of the sunflowers, giving them to Bella. "How much would that be?"

The woman shook her head. "For this nice girl, nothing. She can have them."

Generous. Kind. Smart. This woman would be perfect.

I smiled to the woman that Bella was fond of. "Thank you. Miss…."

"Katrina." She answered.

"Thank you Miss Katrina. I'll be seeing you very soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

I walked to the ally that Katrina was at this morning. If my guess was right, she live there. As I walked to the ally I imagined what it would be like to put her and Bella together. Bella would get the mother that she wanted. And that woman was seemed so kind to Bella I could imagine Bella's face lighting up when she saw her.

It was amazing how Bella was able to leave her old life behind so easily. After for the last two months to think of an explanation to this strange behavior of hers. Finally I just settled with the idea that she was already bored with her human life and was happy to have a chance for a more exciting adventure. That she was happy to live with me like I was to live with her. And why shouldn't she be? I will take care of her and give her anything she wants. Like Katrina.

I found Katrina huddled up in the corner of ally, using the basket she had the flowers in as a pillow. I lightly tapped her ribs with my shoe, enough to wake her but not enough to hurt her. She opened her eyes and gave a small yell when she saw me. I covered her mouth silencing her.

"Katrina." I whispered. "It's me from this morning remember? You gave _my daughter_ the flowers." Saying that Bella was my daughter was a wonderful feeling. It was true that I was the closes thing to a father that she had compared to the one named Charlie that she told me about that moved to a place called Forks; another place I would never take her to.

Katrina blinked a few times before calming down. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"I'm sorry sir. You just gave me such a fright." Katrina said, sitting herself up.

"My apologies Katrina. I assure you it wasn't on purpose." The last thing I wanted to do was frighten this woman away. "I'm very sorry to have waken you but I would like to talk to you about my daughter."

Katrina immediately got to her feet. "Why? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

She immediately started worrying about Bella. Yes. She's perfect.

"She was in the mausoleum visiting her mother who passed away and she fell through a weak spot in the floor." I lied. "I am unable to reach her. Will you come any help me get to her?"

"Yes of course." She said, already heading into the direction of the cemetery. "That poor, poor child must be so scared."

Yes. Katrina is perfect for Bella. Bella will be so happy when I give her Katrina three days from now. For now it will be a secret.

Bella will have a mother who will care and love her and a father who will protect and do anything for her.

Bella will be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

I walked to the center of the French Quarter waiting for my unwelcome guest to arrive. I knew that Demetri would have found me I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

The three days of Katrina's change had ended today. At first she was screaming and completely terrified of what she had become. After I let her scream for awhile I kindly explained things to her. How the reason I turned her was only so that Bella could have a mother. How I vowed to do anything to make Bella happy. I told her to remember feeling how she did when she first laid eyes on _my beautiful child_. How she felt when Bella acted so kindly to her. I told her that I wasn't expecting her to fall in love with me. I wasn't going to ask her that. I told her that all I wanted her to do was stay with Bella and make her happy.

For a long time Katrina didn't say anything; so I just lead her by the hand to the hotel that I had Bella waiting in. When Bella first saw her she didn't say anything. She just stared at Katrina and Katrina stared back at her. For a minute I felt panicked wondering if I was wrong. If this wasn't what Bella wanted.

I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head as I felt a familiar presence coming close and fast. I dismissed myself without them taking any notice in me and went to stop Demetri before he got too close.

Now I stood there in the French Quarter face-to-face to one of the people I didn't want to see anytime soon.

"Marcus! Your brothers have been worried sick about you! We've all been worried sick about you! Where have you been? Why are you in a place like this?" Demetri asked.

"Go back to the Volturi." I told him, hoping that the fact that I wasn't pleased to seem him showed.

"What? What are you saying Marcus?" Demetri asked, shocked.

"I have business here that I am attending to. It shouldn't take me much longer. Go back and tell my brothers that I'll be back soon and that I apologize for my disappearance." I instructed.

Demetri's eyes showed that he was suspicious. "What is this all about Marcus? I can't simply tell them that."

"Are you questioning my orders?!" I hissed at him. I had to make him leave. I had to make him leave so I could get Bella out of New Orleans.

Demetri flinched. "No sir. I would never dream of questioning your orders. It just seems strange to me."

"Demetri. I have to deal with some other vampires here that are a threat to the Volturi. I can handle the small number of them here but a larger number is already heading to the Volturi, maybe right of their door step. I can handle the ones here but my brothers need every bit of help they can get. You must go back and help my brothers." I told him.

Demetri stiffened at the news. "Are you sure you don't need me hear to handle the ones in this area?"

"Yes. Go back and help my brothers." I said.

Demetri nodded. "Good luck Marcus." He turned and ran away.

I quickly ran back to the hotel to gather Bella and Katrina. When Demetri gets back to my brothers it won't take them long to realize I was lying to them. I had to get the girls out of here.

I walked into the room to find Bella and Katrina laughing and playing. I was happy to see that I was right. That this was really what Bella wanted. I only wished I had time to enjoy this happiness but there was no time.

"Bella." I called to her. She turned around with a beautiful smile on her face and bounced over to me, with Katrina on her heels.

"What is it Marcus?" Bella asked. She seemed so innocent. It made the thought of my brothers killing her all the more sickening.

"We have to leave." I told her.

"What?" Bella and Katrina said in union, obviously taken aback by the news.

"We can't stay here. We're in danger." I looked from Bella to Katrina. "Bella's in danger."

Katrina hugged Bella protectively. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know." I told her. "But far away from here."


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus POV

**Marcus POV**

Paris.

Paris will be perfect. So many vampires have traveled here before that all of their scents will fluster even Demetri. Here if he ever comes I'll have some time to get Bella and Katrina and leave.

"Wow! Look how tall it is!" Bella said, staring at the Eiffel Tower in awe.

"Yes; can you believe it?!" Katrina said, stepping up next to Bella. Katrina seemed to have warmed up to the idea of being a vampire. She spent a lot of time with Bella and her company was somewhat enjoyable.

Bella ran up to me, excitement still glowed on her face. "Can we go to one of the museums?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." I will give you whatever you want.

**Bella POV**

"Did you say museum?"

I jumped and spun around to see an elderly looking man staring at me. Marcus patted my head, my guess attempting to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry little girl; I didn't mean to frighten you." the man apologized. "It's just I couldn't help over hearing you saying you wanted to visit a museum. I know a very nice one that you may enjoy."

"Really?" Katrina asked. "Where is it?"

The man turned around and pointed to the street in front of us. "If you go three blocks down that way and take a left you'll be facing it. It may not look like much from the outside but the inside is fantastic."

"Thank you sir." Marcus answered, eyeing the man strangely.

The man nodded and turned away.

"Well let's go." Katrina said, taking my hand.

Marcus took my other hand as we walked to the museum.

**Marcus POV**

The outside of the museum looked run down and ragged. I had my doubts that the inside was any better like the old man said. I started to turn back when I caught a look at Bella's face. She looked excited to go into the museum, despite its appearance. I thought better of my decision and walked into the museum.

"Hello all. Welcome to our Museum. My name is Alexander and I'll be your guide. Let's go!" he started walking down the narrow hall way.

Vampire! I could see it in his eyes. I could smell it on him. But he didn't seem to notice Bella. I moved to turn back but Bella slipped her hand out of mine and began to follow Alexander, Katrina following after her.

"What kind of museum is this?" I asked Alexander, hoping to hide my mistrust for him.

"Museum of Tortures." He answered, his tone playful.

_Museum of Tortures! That stupid old man! To suggest that a little girl come to a place like this!_

Alexander showed us Iron Maidens, Chairs of Spikes, and other torture devices used in the old times. Then came the methods they used in the Holocaust. By the time we reached the Gas Chambers Bella was hiding behind me, clearly not enjoying herself.

"I think we should leave." Katrina said, patting Bella's shoulder. "I don't think Bella likes it anymore."

Alexander turned around. "We are almost done. There is just one more. Come on now it won't take long."

"My daughter wants to leave." I hissed at him.

"No… It's okay." Bella squeaked.

"We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to Bella." Katrina said, trying to comfort Bella.

"No, no. I can do it." Bella said, stepping up next to Alexander.

Alexander smiled down at her. "Well follow me this way then." He said, walking down the hall. He stopped at a room that we could see through a window. It was fairly large and looked like it was taken better cared of then the rest of the museum.

"This is the Fire Chamber." Alexander said. I reached up to a lever the wall next to the window and pulled it. The whole room suddenly enveloped into flames. He pushed the lever back up, causing the fire to stop.

"We still use this one." Alexander said his voice suddenly serious. The looked down at Bella, his face blank.

Bella looked up at Alexander, her face curious. "For what?"

"For new borns like you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Marcus POV**

Katrina let out a growl as she pulled Bella away from Alexander. "What exactly do you have against new borns?" she hissed.

"Not just any new borns." Alexander answered, glaring at Bella. "But the immortal children."

I scooped Bella up in my arms protectively. Alexander tore his gaze from her to me.

"And to think a member of the great Volturi is the one who created the little monster." He said.

"Bella is not a monster!" I hissed. "She's good. She never hurt anyone other then to feed like you and I do. There is nothing wrong with her. Don't come near her." I turned away from Alexander, guiding Katrina into the other direction and stopped.

The first thing I saw was the old man from before glaring at us. He suddenly morphed into a young vampire, maybe was turned in his mid-twenties. Then I noticed behind him that there were about eighteen vampires staring down at Bella.

"Let's us by!" I ordered them but they did not move. Instead six of them grabbed Bella and tore her from my arms. I reached out for her but six others held me back against the opposite side of the room. I turned to Katrina too find out why she wasn't helping Bella, only to see that she had six vampires of her own to fight off.

Alexander stepped in front of me. "Why would you do this Marcus? You know how dangerous it is for immortal children to live in this world and yet you created this one." He said, gesturing to Bella. "Haven't you and your brothers made it a priority to destroy the immortal children? To protect the world from them? To protect _our_ world from them? So I just have to ask, why?"

"She saved me and almost died for it! I had to save her! I had to let her live for what she did for me!" I yelled at him, trying to break free of the vampires who held me. "You want to know why I did this?! It's because I love that child! She's my daughter!"

Alexander stared at me as if everything I was say was the stupidest thing he's ever heard. He looked over at Bella then back to me.

"That… _thing_ is obviously clouding your judgment. I'll do you a service and get rid of the problem." Alexander said, motioning to the vampires that held Bella. They gripped Bella's arms and legs and dragged her to the door of the Fire Chamber.

"No! Let her go!" I roared trying to push the vampires off of me. They slammed me into the wall, tightening their grip.

"No!" Katrina bellowed pulling away from the vampires that had her with her new born strength. She ran over to Bella and tried to pull her way from them, only to be grabbed by the vampires who had her and the one who had Bella.

"What do we do about this new born?" one of the vampires asked.

"Put her in there with the immortal child." Alexander ordered.

The vampires tossed Katrina into the Fire Chamber and threw Bella at her. I could see Katrina and Bella through the window. Katrina caught her as the vampires closed the door to the chamber. She put Bella down and tried to open the door only to find that it wouldn't budge, even with her new born strength.

Alexander waved for the vampires who held me to bring me closer to the window. He placed his hand on the lever.

"Now watch," Alexander said. "As we erase the creatures that clouded your judgment."

Katrina grabbed Bella, making her roll up into a ball, and covered Bella with her body.

Alexander pulled the lever down and the flames enveloped the whole chamber.

No!" I growled as I heard Katrina's and Bella's horror filled screams.


	19. Chapter 19

**Marcus POV**

"She did nothing wrong… She did nothing wrong…" I kept repeating as I stood, surrounded by burning corpses, out side of the Fire Chamber. I didn't look into the window. I couldn't do it. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave and never look back. But something wouldn't let me. Something pulled me to the door to the Fire Chamber.

I just stared at the door wondering what I was going to do with myself, knowing that I practically killed Bella. That I just stood there, looking away, while she died.

I brought my hand up to the door and slowly opened it. I heard myself shudder at the site. In the center of the room were the burned remains of Katrina, bent over trying to cover Bella from the flames. Small bits of clothing poked from under her, which was most likely Bella's.

I suddenly started seeing everything. Bella staring at me in shock when she first met me. Bella bringing rabbits to me to feed on. Bella telling me about her friend Lucinda and her mother Renee. Bella hiding under the table when that one rabbit got away. Bella crawling through the vent after she released me. Bella flying into the river. Bella's body dying from hyperthermia. How Bella looked when she awoken into a vampire. Everything leading up to this moment. Everything that ever happened with Bella.

I reached down to grab the pieces of clothing under Katrina. I would keep them as a reminder of Bella.

I pulled of the piece of clothing… And it pulled back. Katrina's body started shaking slightly. It was impossible for Katrina to be alive. Now with how badly she was burnt. But could it be possible…?

I carefully moved Katrina's body to the side and saw Bella. Her hands were over her face so I couldn't see it. Her arms and legs were slightly burnt; the clothes around her body were dark with burns and torn to pieces. Her hair had dark spots in it. She looked like a mess, like she should be dead. But her body still shook.

"Bella?" I choked out, hoping to god that I was right.

Her hands slowly moved from her face, her hands shaking. She looked up at me; her eyes wide in fear, her lips shaking. Her face was dirty and only slightly burned on the left. But she was alive!

"Ma- Ma- Marcus…" she stuttered. Her voice sounded so small.

"I am so sorry Bella. I am so sorry." I whispered to her. I carefully lifted her into my arms, trying not to cause her anymore pain.

Bella kept shaking as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Katrina and her body stiffened. I'm sure if she could she would be crying. And why not? Katrina protected her. Katrina kept her alive. Katrina was a perfect mother. And she was gone.

"Bella. We have to go." I whispered to her. I was sure that Alexander and the dead vampires in the hallway weren't the only vampires in Paris that are going to try and hurt her.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at Katrina. I wrapped her up in my cloak and carried her out of that damned place. The humans stared at us; whispering to each other, wondering if the child the pale man was carrying was alright.

It was funny. Bella and I've always hunted the humans. Now we were the hunted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Marcus POV**

I was relieved to see that Bella's burns were finally healing. It's been three weeks since we left Paris and came to Italy and I was worried that they would never heal.

Italy. I swore that I would never bring her here but what other choice did I have? This was the _only_ place where the _only_ person that could save her was. And what was worse, the only person who could save Bella was a member of the Volturi. I've already betrayed my brothers by lying to them and by making Bella the way she was now. I could only hope to have Aro on my side. Caius I had no hope for. The minute Caius sees Bella he will be ready to kill her. I could only pray that Aro will let me spare her.

-x-

I walked into the room where my two brothers sat, my seat next to Aro being empty.

"Marcus! You have returned to us!" Aro said overjoyed, as he swooped down in front of me, clasping his hands on my shoulders. "It's so wonderful! Isn't it wonderful Caius?"

Caius didn't look like he thought it was so wonderful. If anything he looked outraged.

"We sent one of are members for you and you told him that there was an enemy on our door step. We prepared for this so called enemy and never saw them. Therefore you have lied to us. Now tell us at once, why?!" Caius hissed. I suddenly wished I stayed away.

"That is true dear brother." Aro said. "Would you please tell us why you would do such a thing?"

"That is why I am here. I want to tell you a story." I said. I had to tell them everything.

"Ah, I love a good story." Aro said, taking his place in his seat. I started from the beginning.

I told them about how I was captured. About how I met Bella. About how Bella took care of me. About how my capturers found out about Bella. About how Bella was dieing from hyperthermia. About how I saved her. About how we went to New Orleans and I made a mother for Bella. About how I lied to keep Bella safe. About what happened to us in Paris. I told them about how well she came into her new life. I told them about all the wonderful things about Bella, hoping that they would understand why I did what I did.

Instead I got the expected reactions. Aro was as always curious about Bella. Caius was outraged.

"How could you do this Marcus?! To put the reputation of the Volturi in so much jeopardy! And for what?! A simple human girl!" Caius yelled. I wasn't surprised by his reaction.

"Now, now Caius. It's obvious that to Marcus she is not just any simple human girl. As he said many times he addressed her as "his child" and "his daughter". Aro said. I felt a small ray of hope for Bella.

"Although," Aro went on. "Even though you say that she has come to her new life without turning monstrous like all the other immortal children… I find that hard to believe." It was true. The other immortal children couldn't be controlled. But Bella was in complete control of herself. And there was only one way to show them that. it was the last thing I wanted to do but I had a feeling it would no matter what.

"I can prove it." I said. _God protect her._

"Oh? And how is that?" Caius snapped.

"I'll show her to you." I turned away from my brothers and stepped into the hallway.

I walked back in, to see my brothers shocked faces as they saw me holding Bella protectively in my arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Marcus POV**

"My god Marcus! What have you done?!" Caius hissed as he glared down at Bella.

"Now, now Caius. Marcus already told us why. He is only showing the result of it." Aro said calmly. He stood from his seat walking towards Bella and I, staring at Bella curiously.

I tighten my grip on Bella, drawing her closer to me. Although I knew I might be able to get Aro onto my side he was still unpredictable.

"Hello little one? What's your name?" Aro asked Bella politely.

Bella looked at me, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead. It's okay." I told her. I hoped I sounded more comforting to her then it did to me.

"My name is Bella." Bella asked, trying to smile for Aro.

"Bella. That's a pretty name." Aro said. "I'm Aro and that man behind us is Caius. We are Marcus's brothers."

Bella's eyes suddenly seemed to light up. "You're Marcus's brothers?! So cool!"

If only she knew.

"Well thank you Bella. It's very nice to meet you too." Aro said, holding his hand out to Bella. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to see Bella's thoughts to see if she was a threat. It disturbed me that Aro didn't trust what I told him. It made the likely hood of him accepting Bella less and less.

"Hmm… that's strange." Aro said.

"What is? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked, her voice sounded worried.

"No, no. You did nothing wrong. It's just that when I touch someone I could see their thoughts… But I can't see yours. It makes me curious. So, so curious." Aro said, staring at Bella with some excitement. It made me feel relief that he was showing interest in Bella.

Caius suddenly stepped up next to Aro, glaring down at Bella. I pulled her back towards me, glaring back at Caius.

"Are you about done playing with this immortal child Aro?" Caius asked. "I can see that it's in control of it's self now but we must destroy it now before it can get any stronger and loses control."

"Please." I begged my brothers. "Let me take her to Aleera. Aleera can fix this and it will all be over."

"We can not make any exceptions Marcus!" Caius growled.

"He's right Marcus. Although Bella here makes me curious without a doubt we can not make any exceptions." Aro said, sounding falsely sympathetic.

I held Bella as closely as I could as Aro held his hands out towards me.

"Marcus." Aro said, his voice reveling now emotion. "Give her to me."


	22. Chapter 22

I shrank back into Marcus's chest. I didn't know why he wanted me but I was sure it wasn't anything good.

"No!" Marcus suddenly growled, jerking me from Aro's reach. "I won't let you! You already killed one person I loved! I will not let you kill Bella as well!"

Kill me! Why would they want to kill me? What did I do? Why do all of these vampires want me to die?

"Why? Why do you want me to die?" I asked Aro.

Aro's eyes widen as looked at me, then at Marcus. "Marcus… How could you not tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked looking up at Marcus.

"Bella… I didn't want you to worry." He said solemnly.

"Don't you think she has the right to know why this is happening?" Aro asked.

"Know what?!" I heard my voice grow annoyed. I didn't understand what they were talking about!

"You are an immortal child." Caius said, his voice cold. "Immortal children are normally wild, bloodthirsty, and have no control of themselves. You for some strange reason have complete control of yourself now but in time we're sure you'll lose that control and kill anything with blood running through their veins without hesitation, just like all of the other immortal children. One of our jobs as the Volturi is to destroy the immortal children so that they don't kill hundreds of innocent people." Caius suddenly looked up at Marcus. "When I say it's _our_ job as the Volturi to destroy the immortal children I mean everyone here, which includes Marcus."

"That is true." Aro said. "But as you can see she has a unique ability. If she can some how be controlled maybe we can use her ability to our advantage. We can monitor her and if she does lose her control we'll do what we have to do. I say we leave this up to Bella. So what do say Bella?"

I had no idea that Aro was talking to me to me. I was completely oblivious to him.

"Marcus?" I looked up at him feeling a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what this feeling was called.

"Please don't look at me like that Bella. Let me take you to Aleera and everything will be okay." Marcus's voice came out pleading.

"The poor girl. It doesn't seem like she's ever felt betrayed before." Aro said, his voice sounded sympathetic.

Betrayal. Marcus said he would never do anything to hurt me. He lied to me. He betrayed me.

"Would you like to help us Bella dear?" Aro asked, extending his arms back out towards me.

**Marcus POV**

"No." I hissed at Aro, who still had his arms held out towards Bella. "She will have no part of this!"

Bella started wiggling in my arms roughly.

"Bella?" I loosened my grip on her, wondering in I was holding her too tightly.

Bella suddenly jumped out of my arms and into Aro's, clutching to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Marcus POV**

For the last few weeks I watched Aro work with Bella. Aro was trying to get Bella to stretch out her power to keep him from hearing Jane's thoughts. So far Bella only managed to stretch it out 1 cm.

Aro was being calm and understanding with Bella, knowing it would take her some time since she never tried to stretch it out and the fact that she was so young. Jane on the other hand was far from being supportive of Bella. The only reason she didn't say anything was because she didn't want to speak against Aro.

Bella spent all her time with Aro, trying to improve. Ever since she jumped into Aro's arms she has avoided me. And why not? I told Bella I would never hurt her. That I would never lie to her. And I did. I should have told her about what was happening. I should have told her that I put her in so much more danger then she was in with the hypothermia.

It's all Aro's fault. He purposely had Caius tell her about the immortal children to upset her. He wanted to draw Bella away from me. No. no I did this. I should have been the one to tell Bella. I should have said something to her.

I tried to think of ways to get Bella to Aleera as I watched her practice with Aro and Jane. She still could only manage to push it out 1 cm.

"Come on Bella. One more time." Aro encouraged her.

Bella shut her eyes tight, clutching her hands together, straining to push it out more.

"Anything?" she asked, hopefully.

"No. I can still hear Jane's thoughts." He said, before releasing her hand. "And that's not nice Jane. I'm sure she'll push it out more soon."

"If you say so." Jane replied, not sounding all that convinced.

"Again?" Bella asked, anxious to improve.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow." Aro said, taking his seat. Bella ran up to his feet, as Aro reached out and placed her on his lap.

I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. The only reason Bella was with Aro was because she was too afraid of Caius and she didn't want anything to do with me so Aro was the only one left. She needed to be with him because she was an immortal child, to young to take care of herself and as soon as an immortal child leaves its care giver the child must find a new one as quickly as possible and the closes one happened to be Aro.

"Bella, would you like to go see some of the sites in Italy?" I asked her, hoping for some kind of communication with her. It obviously wasn't going to happen because she didn't answer me. She didn't even look at me.

"Would you like to go see the sites?" Aro asked her.

"That may be fun." Bella said.

"I'll take her." Felix spoke up.

It gave me some relief to know that Felix had grown fond of Bella. I was glad that the relationship between Felix and Bella was different from the relationship between Aro and Bella, who only wanted her around for her ability.

"Okay then. Enjoy yourselves." Aro said, sliding Bella off his lap. I waited till Bella and Felix was out of sight before turning to Aro.

"Aro. Answer me this." I demanded. "Why do you keep Bella if you don't care for her?"

"What?! What are you talking about Marcus?! I do care for her!" Aro said, reveling his false shock.

"No you don't care for her. Just her ability." I hissed.

It was one thing that he didn't care for Bella; but I'll be damned twice if I'd let him sit there and say that he cares for her when he obviously doesn't.

"Marcus. Her ability is the reason she is still here. You should be happy Marcus. She's alive." Aro said.

"Bella is not a tool! I don't want her being used like that!" I growled rising from my seat.

"I see." Aro said, rising from his seat. "Fine. We'll go on then." Aro turned and walked out of the room, with Jane on his heels.

A smile spread across Caius's face. I knew that smile. It was the smile he got every time he got what he wanted.

"What did Aro mean 'We'll go on then'?" I asked, fearing the worse.

Caius's smile grew wider. "The immortal child is going to die."


	24. Chapter 24

**Marcus POV**

I paced the floor of my study, trying to think of a way to get Bella away from Aro. But how? Bella won't even look at me so I can't warn her and Aro won't let anyone but Jane and himself near her. I cursed the day I brought her to Italy. The day I turned her. The day I met her. No. I wouldn't curse the day I met her. I was happy to have met her. I would never in my whole life regret meeting Bella. Meeting my daughter.

How am I going to get Bella to Aleera?

I was pondering on this when I felt Bella's familiar presence, accompanied by Aro's, passing my study. I opened the door and stepped out the door to meet them. Aro smiled at me as if the conversation we had the other day never happened. Bella stayed standing on his side, not making eye contact.

"Hello Marcus. Wonderful day were having. I have a favor to ask of you." Aro said.

A favor? After everything he's been putting me through he wanted to ask me for a favor?

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my disgust for my brother.

"I have some that I need to talk to Caius about and would like to leave Bella in your care. Would you mind if I leave her with you?" Aro asked.

What? He was leaving Bella with me? He would never leave her with me, with the risk that I would turn her back to the way she was. With the risk that I would take her to Aleera. What the hell is this twisted vampire trying to do?

"Yes. I will take her." I said, not making eye contact with him, keeping my eyes on Bella.

"But…" Bella started, looking up at Aro, panicked. I felt a small stab of hurt that she didn't want to be left with me but dismissed it by telling myself that she was just worried about being away from her "care giver" for any period of time.

"It will be okay Bella. Marcus will take good care of you." Aro said, pushing her into my study.

"I will not be long. Please take care of her." Aro said, leaving me alone with Bella.

I closed the door to my study and turned to Bella. She stood in the middle of the room just staring at the wall. She seemed to be at a loss as to what to do next.

"Bella. Let's talk." I said to her calmly. I would use the opportunity to try and talk her into coming to see Aleera.

Bella looked up at me, not saying anything.

"Bella. Would you like to go back Reene? I'm sure that after all these months she must really miss you." I said.

"I can't do that you idiot!" Bella spat. "I can't go back to my mother! I'm a vampire!"

"But what if that can be changed?" I asked her.

"How…?" Bella asked. Her face revealed that she didn't believe me.

"You know about vampires different abilities. Aro taught you about them didn't he?" I asked.

Bella simply nodded, not understanding yet what I was trying to tell her.

"There is a vampire in the Volturi. Her power is more unique than any power there is. Her venom has an opposite effect on vampires who were turned. Like you were." I told her. "We keep her locked up here because if she gets her hands on any one of the vampires that we want to keep she'll turn the human. The only reason she hasn't been killed is because Aro is so curious about her."

"If we can get you to her then maybe I can take you back to Phoenix." I said, hoping she'll take the offer.

"How? Aro and Caius won't let you." Bella said, staring at her feet.

I lifted her face into my hands making her look at me. "I have an idea." I leaned into her and whispered my idea to her.

I drew away from her, still holding her face in my hands. "Got it?" I asked her.

I suddenly heard the sound of my brothers approaching my study. The knob turned and the door opened.

Bella suddenly pulled her face out of my hands. Her hand came up and struck my face with all the force that she could muster.

"Bella!" Aro yelled, this time genuinely shocked.

"This is what I was saying! She is slowly losing control! She must be destroyed!" Caius growled.

"Yes." I hissed. I grabbed Bella's arms, jerking her them behind her. "And I'll be the one to do it."


	25. Chapter 25

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as Marcus dragged me down the hall.

I looked behinds us as he dragged me. The others were following closely behind us. Aro's face was expressionless as he watched me struggle. Felix seemed upset, like he was losing his best friend. Caius and Jane were very different. They both were smiling, pleased at what was happening to me. I was half tempted to turn around and smack them one.

Marcus suddenly stopped in front of a big metal door. I felt my stomach doing flips when I saw it. It looked exactly like the door that was to the "Fire Chamber". I remembered how Katrina couldn't get the door open, even with her new born strength. I remembered what happened after that; feeling the flames flick at my skin as it tried to reach me from under Katrina. But there was no Katrina to save me this time.

Marcus opened the door. I gasped at the sight. There were chains in the middle of the floor, just like when I met Marcus.

Marcus dragged me into the room, grabbing the chains.

**Marcus POV**

"Felix, help me with her!" I called to him, as Bella continued to struggle, keeping my back to the door.

Felix reluctantly walked over bending down next to us.

"What?" he breathed. His face became confused when he saw that I wasn't even touching Bella but she was still struggling. Felix looked at her then back at me questionably. I stared into his eyes hoping that he would understand what was happening.

"Stop struggling you stupid little brat!" Felix yelled at Bella. He understood.

"We can't hold her still!" I yelled to my brothers and Jane.

I listened as the three of the swooped into the room, to our sides. As soon as they got close enough I got up and dragged my Aro down. Felix wrapped his arms around Caius's neck pulled him down next to Aro. Bella grabbed Jane's legs, knocking her over, grabbing for two of the chains. Felix and I grabbed by the others and bounded Aro's and Caius's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?! Release us now!" Caius yelled, trying to rip his arms free. I picked up Bella up ran out of the room with her. Felix shut the door, locking it. The chains and door would buy us time but not much.

"We have to get her to Aleera." I told Felix.

"I'll take you to her." Felix said, taking off down the hall.

"How long do you think it will take before they get out of there?" Bella asked me, clutching onto my shirt. She was afraid. She was right to be.

"Not long. That's why we have to hurry." I whispered to her.

"This way." Felix said, taking some stairs up to one of the towers. We came to an old looking door. I started to feel uneasy, wondering if it would work. Well, to late to wonder that now.

Felix slowly opened the door, to a small room. In the middle of the room was a chair. A pale, dark haired woman sat in it staring down at the floor. Aleera.

"Aleera…" I spoke up. "I come to you to…"

"I know why you have come." Aleera interrupted, looking up at us. "I've heard of the immortal child that you have a fondness for. I know what you want me to do."

"Please…" I begged her. "Turn her back."

"I'll try… But I can't promise you that it will work. There is a possibility that she will die."

"I know." I had to force the words out. I hated the chances of her dieing but she was going to die if I didn't try.

"Alright. Bring the child to me." Aleera said, holding her arms out.

I walked over to Aleera, reluctantly placing Bella in her arms. Bella clutched onto my shirt, refusing to let go.

"It will be okay." I reassured her, prying her hands off.

"Relax child. It will be over soon." Aleera said, trying to comfort Bella.

Aleera leaned into Bella and sunk her teeth into her neck.


	26. Chapter 26

At first I felt nothing as I stared at the blackness around me. _I'm dead. It didn't work. I died._ I kept repeating those words in my head until I suddenly felt… cold. I felt a cold wind hitting my face. It took me a minute to realize that I was _feeling_ cold. That I could feel it.

"Please Bella, wake up." I could hear Marcus's pleading voice in the darkness. I realized then that I was alive. I could feel cold. I could hear Marcus. I was alive and… And… And what?

"Bella, wake up please." Marcus continued. But I was awake. I just couldn't see. It was so dark. Like when… _Like when your eyes are closed, Bella you big dummy_! I felt so stupid to have just then figured out that my mind was awake but my eyes weren't open. I tried to open them but they felt so heavy. It took me a minute to finally force them open.

I saw darkness around me again and saw that it was night time. I looked up to see Marcus staring straight ahead his eyes focused.

"Marcus?" I muttered.

Marcus immediately looked down at me and smiled.

"It worked Bella." He said, holding me close. "You're human."

**Marcus POV**

_Human…_ I thought to myself, as I cradled Bella's small, fragile body in my arms. Human is how she should have stayed from the very beginning. But I was selfish and turned her. I put her at risk. She was nearly killed because of me. I had to save her. And now I was taking her home.

As I was jumping from building to building, heading in the direction of Phoenix, I noticed missing person's posters with Bella's face on them stretching from city to city. You would think after six months of her being missing that Bella's mother would give up on looking for Bella. But she didn't. I could see that. I could _hear_ that, as I drew closer to Bella's home.

I didn't have to look inside the house to know what was happening. Bella's mother, Renee, was sitting by the phone, crying over her lost daughter. A man, that Renee called Phil, was trying to calm her down, trying to reassure her that the police would find Bella soon.

The police wouldn't have been able to help her. They wouldn't have been able to save her. The only person who was capable of getting Bella out of danger was the person who put her there, I thought to myself as I stood outside the door of the house.

"Marcus." Bella said, griping onto my shirt with her now small strength. I could see that she didn't want me to leave her. I didn't want to leave her either, but I had too.

"You'll be okay Bella." I whispered to her. Bella's eyes began to close. She was exhausted.

"Please don't leave." She begged.

"Don't worry. With your luck I'm sure we'll meet again." I said. As much as I would love that, I desperately hoped not.

"Promise?" Bella asked. Her eyes closed, as she slipped into sleep.

I didn't answer her. I was not going to make a promise to her that I couldn't keep.

I carefully placed Bella's sleeping form on the porch, slipping a piece of paper into her pocket. _Good luck my child._

I rang the doorbell and jumped into the tree in the yard. Bella's mother opened the door, looking everywhere before looking down. She let out a gasp before dropping to Bella's side, sobbing.

"Renee? What's wrong?" the man name Phil called to her, running to the door.

"She's back! My baby is back!" Renee continued to sob, holding Bella's sleeping body.

Renee picked Bella up and walked into the house.

I sighed. "Good luck my daughter."

**Bella POV**

Woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I sat up and saw it was the sun, shining through the blinds. I closed the blinds and looked around the room. It was my room. My human room. Why was I in my human room?

I suddenly remembered the night before. Marcus had carried me all the way home.

"Marcus?" I called. "Marcus? Marcus?" there was no answer. He was gone.

I looked down at my hands. They weren't pure white anymore. They were human. I was human.

I continued to stare at my hands. When I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of my pocket. I pulled it out and unfolded.

_My Dear Bella,_

_You have learned much on the ways of vampires. How to spot them. How to identify the powers that some vampires have. Normally we must kill humans who know about us, but I refuse to. I want you to live and I can help with that but I need you to do something for me. With your luck you'll most likely meet other vampires. If you do you must act completely clueless. At like you don't know what they are or what they can do. If you do that then there won't be any reason for them to want to hurt you._

_I regret having turned you into an immortal child but I don't regret meeting you or becoming your father for the short period of time that I did._

_I love you my daughter. And that love, unfortunately, must stay a secret as well._

_I have only one more request. Be happy._

_Marcus_

I looked over the letter over and over until every ink stroke was burned into my memory. I clutched the necklace that Marcus gave me before he turned me, the thing that marked me as his daughter.

"Our little secret."

**-The End-**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

For those of you who are not happy about this story ending I thought I should let you know that it was only a part of the story. "Our Little Secret" is going to continue in "You Are Mine".

I hoped you enjoyed the first half of the story.

"You Are Mine" is now up.


End file.
